Rose's Legend
by Liveandlovebooks19
Summary: This is an introduction to my upcoming story...Chapter 1 has now been posted check it out!
1. Summary

Hello everyone! This is my summary to my upcoming story _Rose's legend. _I decided to give you a quick summary before I start writing the story for suggestions in the story line. With your help you can help me make this a well-written story! Thank you and please contact me with suggestions!

Vampire Academy: Rose's Legend

Summary:

It's been 3 glorious years since graduation at the academy and when Dimitri left Rose to fend on her own. Now, Rose is finally letting go of her dreadful when she is called back to the academy to train young dhampirs she meets up with Dimitri but the tables have turned. Dimitri definitely wants Rose, but how can she love him when he let her down. On top of it all rumors are flying saying Mason is alive and a strigoi. The whole academy has gone crazy, Lissa's been kidnapped within the academy walls and danger is around every corner. With all this going through her head Dimitri is the last thing on her mind, but maybe their past love is the one thing that can uncover the secrets of why it ended in the first place;and more importantly the key to saving the academy.

By: **Liveandlovebooks99 ( ˘ ³˘)  
**


	2. Chapter 1

Rose's Legend

Chapter 1:

Shit. Guess who got a phone call from Kirova to come back and train dhampirs. Me. Apparently, since I ran away with Lissa for those two years I missed some graduation requirements. I know it's a lie. Why the hell would they wait three years after graduation to tell me this! I mean c'mon here I am with Lissa at a very important Dinner, and my cell phone rings. Not recognizing the number, I pick it up anyway, half expecting it to be Adrian. I prepare my best Bitch voice. " Hello?" I whisper violently into the phone. Instead of adrian however, I get the unmistakable voice of Kirova. "Hello Rosemarie, I see your attitude has not changed much" I sighed " Sorry Kiro- Mrs. Kirova, but I'm in the middle of an important dinner with Lissa" I hoped that would get her off the phone, but she ignored me and continued " Well, Rose I have some very important news" I suddenly became tense "What?" she chuckled and continued speaking " It looks like you have not completely fulfilled your graduation requirements due to your careless disobedience when you ran away with Lissa for two years" I politely excused myself from the noisy table and headed outside. "What the hell do you mean I haven't fulfilled my requirements. What happened to all that hard work I did to make up for it. What happened! I even killed strigoi, Dammit!" Kirova laughed. I got even angrier " It isn't funny! Tell me what happened" she went silent as I heard papers rumple through the phone " You did work very hard Rose, however, the council was not completely happy with the way I just simply let you off. It took them awhile to decide for you to completely make up your loss of discipline. Not only that, but we've decided that this will make you a better guardian to Lissa. You guys are best friends, how do i know you're taking this seriously?" I couldn't contain myself, and completely lost it. " This is Bullshit! I bet if it were someone else you wouldn't have them do it! You're being a real Bitch, you know that? You people just won't fucking leave me alone!" I could tell Kirova was mad " I've already alerted the Dragomirs about this. You and Vasilisa will pack your bags and fly to montana. we've arranged a private jet to meet you at the airport in the next three days. Someone will meet you there. Oh, and I almost forgot, Guardian Belikov will assist you in helping to train young dhampirs." I froze and before I could protest about all of this the phone went dead. Dimitri! That was the last person I wanted to see after he abandoned Lissa and I to continue his work at the academy. I knew I had to go though. I was so mad I kicked the wandering flower pot to my left. I went back inside and sat down. "What happened Rose?" I could sense the feelings of worry through our bond. Shit, shit, shit.


End file.
